My Broken Reflection
by colly night hunter
Summary: my own charaters-this is the whole book sorry i didn't put it into chapters. but it is a good book please R


Introduction  
  
Every beginning has to have an end and the end before my beginning was quite different than the ordinary. When I thought that I wasn't different at all my life changed for the good and bad. I met good and bad people also I felt what no others could feel at my age a felt like an immortal because I had been one and now I am again and all I can wonder is would I be in the place I am today If a had made the choices I did or the actions a had done. Would I be alive and kicking or dead and buried or were I am today undead and kicking. Now I can say I have seen death and I can say I have been to hell and back.  
  
15th century Vienna, France  
  
A young warlock thought he was just chasing a gypsy thief through the woods that had stolen goods from the village. But when he finally caught up he saw that the gypsy girl was a vampire. He shot back around when he saw the girl's face and eyes.  
  
As he ran back through the trees she followed him back hunting him. He had thought that he had lost her so He stopped to rest at a pond. She jumped down from a tree behind him and put her a hand over his mouth and whispered into his ear sweetheart never try to intimidate or hunt a hungry vampire when you don't have the right knowledge or tools to stop me from killing you.  
  
She turned him face to face with her. His eyes were stone gray and then she entered his mined and found what he was afraid of, her. She had been in his nightmares and he had seen her hunting.  
  
Just for her amusement before she was going to kill him she asked his name he started to say it but then she got board and took the hand that coved his mouth and gently pulled his head to the side revealing his throat, she leaned forward and felt her canines pierce skin and then the sweet young blood drained into her mouth. But before actually killing him she gave him her blood on accident from a cut she got from the tree. She dropped the body and sarcastically she said you weren't a very big challenge were you Remy?  
  
Later on his coven started a search for their long lost kin but many day went as she vampiress sat in the trees watching the poor witches and warlocks look for little boy. They never finally fond his body even after five days after he had become missing. So they feared for their other kin so they sought after the demon that did the horrible act.  
  
The coven found the vampiress sleeping in a cottage far into the woods, which they decided to burn. She escaped through the back window into the high trees. She stayed up there preying on squirrels any living thing till the coven moved.  
  
By the time she decided to come down from the trees she was so starving she wondered into the village that she had taken the young boy from and they found that she was still alive so they killed her.  
  
20th century Manhattan  
  
The lighting hit too close for comfort on the way home from school, we had had a very large amount of lightning storms lately and now they started to bother me. I was sitting in the back of bus number 138 and no one wanted to bother me. My name was Aubrey Harrison, I had just turned eighteen and I lived with my older sister Tora. The reason I lived with her was because when I was young my family got in a car crash that killed my baby sister, brother and my mother and leaving my dad paralyzed. I then lived with him until he took an over does of pain meds and killed himself. But unlike the rest of my family that got trapped in car when it crashed I was thrown from the car and walking away with minor injuries.  
  
I was in one of the prissiest moods. My so-called boyfriend Anton was being extremely distant and my other friend Madison was hitting on him. (I think that he is cheating on me with her.)  
  
That's when I felt the bulge in my purse. Then noticed that I was also heavy I opened it up and found my CD player. So I checked to see if the batteries were dead and if there was a CD init. I opened it and there a  
  
CD lay in its blue casing. And it was the one CD that could get me in the mood to break up with Anton. As I sat there and turned it on a young man that looked well nineteen possibly twenty stepped on to the bus and sat a row ahead of me. He paid no attention to me so I turned the volume up on the CD player and fell in to my world of loneliness and disappears.  
  
Then about three songs into the CD I realized that I missed my stop so I pulled the rope and got off and as I stepped off the young man also did as well as I did.  
  
I walked down an ally that led to a side street to my apartment complex. As I walked forward I saw the building that had the most teen suicides in it in Manhattan of coarse that's were I lived with Tora. I stepped up the hard cement steps to the fifth floor the walked down the ugly hallway till I came to the puke green door that said E12.  
  
I lifted the cherry door mate to get the key. But as I started to open the door it swung open to an empty house. At a loss I stepped in and called out "TORA, TORA, TORA?" But she never came or answered. Which then I thought about the night before when I was sitting on our balcony and upset more then words could possibly say but Tora can over to the edge were I was a cheered me up quick as lightning just saying odd things. The knock at the door pulled me from my long forgotten memory. I walked over thinking that It was benji telling me were my sister was but when I opened it and it was that guy from the bus.  
  
He spoke in gentle tones as if he could see my distress. He said, "Hello I am Remy and are you Aubrey Harrison?" Puzzled I said yes why? He spoke now rather quickly when he said, "I found your purse and found this picture", and he held out a full-length picture of me in a tank top and shorts with my baby brother and sister and he pointed to the tattoo on my wrist and said, "I need to know about this." Then I escorted him in and sat down at the table when he asked do you know what this means? I said no I got it when I was in New Jersey and the man who gave it to me said it meant like beauty or something. Well the man was wrong because it means the key to the gates of hell. He let go of my arm and said many who do harm are looking for the child who has this one their wrist. What are you talking about I shouted and yanked my arm out of his hand, you're making no sense. But he had a look that said that he knew that he was making sense but I was just stupid to realize. He stepped toward the door as he said if you want help find me if not well you'll find out what will happen. Then he slammed the door and left.  
  
After Remy left I called Anton and told him to meet me at the west hill diner for dinner. I was planning on breaking up with him. As I sat there waiting for him to show up I saw Remy chasing a girl about 19 down the sidewalk across the street. I thought that they were together and just playing like us teenagers do. When Anton showed up it was passed nine and he had some lame excuse which I stopped listening to, but while I pretended to listen I saw Remy again but the girl was no were in sight. I finally got the balls up to tell Anton that we were through about ten thirty. H didn't seem to hurt and then I sensed that he was see someone else and I asked so who were you with all those times with out me? He confessed and said Madison, which I had already knew.  
  
I decided to walk back home around eleven. I got to the French doors that led to the lobby were I noticed a policeman. But then my eyes were drawn to the teen sitting on the couch in the lobby waiting room. He stood and came to me and said they think it was me Aubrey, they think it was me! He was frantic saying over and over they think its me they think its me.  
  
The police came and asked if I had a sister named Tora and I said yes why? He had a horrible look on his face which told me that something horrific happened and said she was shot and killed tonight about nine thirty and I think this young man shot her because he was found at the cite with blood on his hands. I just found her there I heard the gun shot and came to hear what happened and I slipped into the blood and fell into it. I didn't do it. He shouted at the police. But then Benji came in from  
  
the dumpster and said that a guy was dead under our balcony. The cop the boy and I all went out to see and sure enough there was a man there, gun in his back pocket and he was dead from a fall.  
  
1 The police took me to my apartment to see if any thing was stolen, there wasn't any thing stolen. I took a deep breath and wondered what would happen if I would have come home sooner. Finally around two in the morning I fell into a disquieting sleep.  
  
2 Vienna, Italy 1599  
  
2.1 The vampire we are searching for looks like about fifteen and has gray eyes when he is not hunting yelled a bold man trying to save the life of his pregnant daughter. She was taken last night from our house and the boy that captured her did not stop running even after I shot at him but I might have wounded him a bit.  
  
He got me in the arm. The boy wined as he sat in an abandon barn. The girl had told him to call her Katty. She leaned over and looked at his wound and laughed. He complained what is it? The pellet didn't even enter the skin it just glanced off. He wined more but it hurt. She laughed even harder.  
  
2.2 He got frustrated with her happiness and said what is it now? She tried not to giggle your not the big tough vampire I thought you were? He confessed and said my sire was killed before she came back to train and help me. So I've been on my own since the day I was changed. She apologized and kissed him; he blushed and said what was that for? She said for being so sweet and not killing me of coarse.  
  
2.3 Then a torch shattered through the window and set the whole barn on fire. They both ran out into the field in front were Katty's father and the rest of the brave people from her village stood. He had one choice to save him self and leave Katty forever, so he dropped Katty's hand and ran into the overgrowth behind the barn. He never saw Katty again.  
  
I woke slowly figuring out my dream; they had all been confusing lately. At noon I packed the essentials like cloths, CD's, lab top, jewelry, and make up. I took all the money that was in our vacation fund and shoved the box into my purse so I could cash it. I grabbed the phone book and looked up Remy and luckily there was one Remy in Manhattan wrote his address down and locked the door and went to the right bus.  
  
I tensely knocked on his door about one thirty. He Answered and invited me in. I noticed that all he had on was sweats and I chain around his neck. He offered me some coffee and I accepted. Then we both sat at his table and got to know each other. By the time it was five ha wanted to take a walk to the park just for kicks.  
  
As we walked in to the park we saw little kids playing on the jungle gym. I observed Remy's emotions and saw that he looked sad. I asked the all ways dumb question what's the matter? He hesitated a little before he answered. My daughter loved to swing here before… he stopped and I questioned before what? He started again her name was Epic and she had black hair but one little streak was white. Her mother and I would come her all the time and push her on the swings until her mother died and her grandmother thought that I couldn't take care of a child and took me to court and she got custody and Her grandmother took her to California and I haven't seen her in three years. He appeared too sad to keep walking so we went back to his apartment. It was silent all the way back.  
  
After we got back to his apartment he finally said I am sorry about today I can't believe I told you~ he looked embarrassed like I could think less of him but as he talked I had a gaze on his eyes which I still kept, but I could see his stone gray eyes soften. I stepped forward and hugged him but as I did my silver chain with a cross on it touch his skin and as it did he let go in shock. I asked in confused by his action what happened? I could see in his eyes that he wanted to share but then he lied and said that your necklace was cold and it startled me. His next action told me that he was hiding something; he took off his low-neck tee and replaced it with a high neck sweatshirt. He claimed it was too cold, I was too hot but I didn't care. He pulled out a deck of playing cards and a hat and started thronging a card in one at a time. I went to my bag and got out my lab top and sat on the floor and stated to type.  
  
After my sub conscious lost track of the world around me. I stopped and looked around and Remy was gone. But then I looked at my clock and it was well after dawn so Remy must have had gone to bed already. I got up and stretched and tiptoed to Remy's room were my bag was and I saw Remy and he was in the deepest sleep any one could be in with out being dead. I took my bag out to the living room and fell asleep on the couch.  
  
2.3.1 Rome Italy, 1892  
  
For many years now he had fled from village to village staying away from people afraid of what he was till he came in contact with a girl older then he was if he was human. She thought of him as weak and unbeneficial to the village so she made the diction that he needed to be killed.  
  
He sat one morning in the room one of the village farmers had given him when she came in with a blade in her had. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and drug him out side and flung him in the dirt and yelled if you want to die today then you don't have to fight but if you want to see the next century as you demons like to do you might want to show what you can do and in other words I mean fight.  
  
He slowly stood and faced her. I can't fight I never could I only knew how to use magic to help myself when I was human he thought. Then she dove at him with the blade and it sliced at his chest and sent a burning sensation through his body. He knew right then she was a witch and he had wondered into territory that he couldn't handle. He ducked the second attempt.  
  
Then he felt something break open inside him and as she came at him again his body didn't move but his mind screamed. He grabbed her arm and twisted it around snapping it. She cried out in pain and he sent the second blow to her shoulder which rendered the arm with the blade numb making her drop the blade into his welcomed hands. He held the blade to her neck like he had used a blade every day. He whispered in her ear do you want to die today because I will make it true. By that time some of the villagers came out to watch. She cried no I don't want to die. He dropped her and turned to the villagers at that moment he then felt a searing pain shot through his back he turned to see the girl back on her feet and the blade in his back. He dropped to the ground and pulled it out. He stood again sent a powerful blow with the blade into the girls lower abdomen. Which sent he to the ground and that time she didn't get up again to attack him again. When he looked at the villagers he collapsed with the pain from the blade, which he had found out later that it was forged.  
  
Then a local gypsy clan took him to their village so they could help get him back to full health. He stayed with those gypsies for a few years helping them and protecting them. Then he left after ten years with the gypsies. He decided to wonder and find his place in the demon realm because that's what everyone called him a demon so why not find a place.  
  
When Remy woke me up it was six pm. I had slept the day away. He asked if I wanted to get a bite to eat. I sat up and as I did I thought I saw Remy's eyes turn florescent yellow but he blinked and they were gray again. He asked again if I wanted to go and I said I'd love to but let me go change and I'll be out in a second, okay. I drug my bag into the bathroom and pulled on a pair of baggy jeans and put on a black camisole, which exposed everything. I finished smoothing out my blue hair Remy came. He grabbed my waist and turned me and examined me then asked so is this what girls are wearing theses days? He had I hint of humor in his voice but he almost sounded serious. He next leaned close to my neck and I could feel his cold breath on my neck but he pulled his head back up reluctantly like he remembered something or was fearful of what might happen. He dropped his arms away from me and backed out of the bathroom, turned and stopped.  
  
I curiously went out to see what made him stop when I saw I lady with purple hair and florescent yellow eyes almost like cat eyes sitting on one of the sofa in the main room. As I approached Remy's side he slowly pushed me behind him. Then the lady came forward and spoke Remy dear why do you torture your self like this you try to act like the humans and you banish your self from your line and destiny. Your evil and a hunter and you can't take that can you? Your just going to try to be a normal human while there's a price on that child's blood and life that can open the gates to hell and take us to our real home and you still don't care. She went up to him and slapped him so hard his head snapped back barely missing mine and Then she kissed him. I finally got the courage to go and defend Remy and when I walked out form behind him she was gone. I stepped in front of him and asked who that was and he said Gemini is my sister. The room went dead silent after he said the she was his sister.  
  
He stood uneasy till he went into the bathroom and through up. I came in and he through up again and it was pure blood in the toilet and I nearly through up myself I never had seen so much blood. He had now leaned himself against the bathtub. I crouched down to his level and asked if he wanted me to call 911 but he said no and I next asked if he could walk he gave a vague node and I helped him to his bed. That's were he told me to go to the magic shop on 5th and tell the man that Leo needs help now. So I ran from 17th in Maine to 5th in pike.  
  
I was out of breath by the time I got there. I spoke in the little breath I had Leo needs help please help. The man knew who I was talking about instantly and went out with me and a taxi was there waiting. As e drove he asked me questions that I couldn't answer. We finally got there and the man ran up the stares ahead of me. I came in as the man was looking at Remy. About an hour later the man came out and said that you friend Leo has killer of the dead and if it is not cured then he'll die. So I will drop by in the morning and help him and now he just needs to rest and you should get some too. I then laid down on the couch and fell in to an uneasy sleep.  
  
Paris, France 1929  
  
Run, Run I never get tired of that the vampire said as his pray ran deeper and deeper into the thick woods. He jumped up in to the trees and followed her. She stopped were an old wagon wheel lay, cars had over taken the wagons but still it wasn't unusual to see one going down the cobble stone paths. He gracefully jumped down to the ground. As he landed he noticed the girls wrist had a tattoo on it but he didn't think about it till he grabbed her, she shouted something in French and hit him hard in the gut he stumbled a little but he still grabbed her by the hair. Then she pulled a knife out pointed the tip of it under his chin which held his head up. He laughed and said sweetie you know that won't kill me you'd have to chop my whole head off.  
  
Then he felt his skin burn and knew he had a forged blade against his chin which would mean one thing she was part of the raven line her coven was the only ones that forged blades like hers which at the moment he had on his skin. She said something in French but instead of killing him she turned her back to him and started to walk away. He had never had a pray win so he took advantage to her back being turned and ran up took the blade and stabbed her in the back with it so she could never spread the word that Leo was beaten by a mortal. He wiped his new blade off with his shirt and tucked it into the loop of his jeans and walked away mocking how easy she was to eliminate.  
  
When his blood sister Gemini quietly stepped up behind him as if she was there the whole time. She placed a hand on his shoulder and good work but you didn't save any for me she wined and congratulated at the same time. You know Leo if our sire weren't dead she'd be proud but you know your old coven were the ones the killed her and sorry to say this but you just killed a girl from your own coven. He stood with an odd look on; he said I was a raven? For coarse you were baby brother, just like I am a dagger our sire chose us because of a few reasons and one was we were witches and warlocks second she new our destiny but she never told me it so no big deal but remember your no longer a raven you're part of the Silver line remember or did you forget that on your journeys. Any ways good work, got to fly I have to look in to an old warlock that has the poison killer of the dead. See ya brother.  
  
The nightmare shot me awake to the realm of the living, the dream was horrible. I walked to the bathroom and washed the sweat off myself. I was trying now harder and harder to figure out the dreams I was having they were just too odd. I had never been to France and or Italy. I had thrown on black jeans and a black sweatshirt color was left for the happy I thought as I rode the bus to school. I sat in the front and cried till we got to the stop for school, I pulled my self together and walk strait to homeroom.  
  
At lunch Madison came up all bubbly and cheery. She tried to get me into her mood way too hard she kept asking me what was the matter and then I when she asked again I wanted to get her mad so I said nothing to your concern bitch. After I said that I headed for the office and told then I wasn't feeling well and I wanted to go home, they let me and I took the bus half way. I stepped into the nearby diner and ordered a milkshake and a plate of fries. I ate the little I wanted then walked in the direction of Remy's apartment.  
  
When I got there the man that helped Remy before was treating him again. I sat on the couch and waited till the man came back out. When he did he told me that Leo was out of danger but he still needs rest and possibly tonight I should take him out to hunt. I asked in a curious tone why are you calling Remy, Leo? The man laughed and said he must be using his human name again. I still was confused and he could she that on my face. He said that Remy is a vampire and his human name was Remy and his demon name was Leo. So if you don't have any more questions Mrs. Harrison then I best be going now. I was shocked to hear that the person who had taken me in and I had taken a liking to was really well really dead.  
  
It was too chilling in the apartment after he told me that Remy was a vampire, so I put on my coat and went out for a walk. I stepped off the sidewalk on forth in Maine and headed for the one place that would calm me, my baby brother and sister's grave they died in the car accident that killed all but me and Tora and Jesse. I thought were Jesse was as I walked up and looked at the two little head stones next to each other and read them out loud only to myself, Griffin Harrison born 1991 died 1994 then to the other Raven Harrison Born 1991 died 1994. Griffin and Raven were twins and they were my favorite brother and sister. I thought about what they would be like now their 11th birthday would be in a month. Griffin probably charming the little elementary girls and Raven well she would be the biggest tomboy and always looking for a new challenge to piss off mom and dad with but I stopped remembering before I cried.  
  
But then now that Tora was dead and mom and dad were dead I got the heritance every thing because Jesse was married and mom and dad hated the girl he married so they took him off the heritage list and their wills. In excitement I walked calmly back to my old apartment and got out all the files I needed and change into something a little nicer. I took a taxi to the courthouse and found out that I now inherited 2 million dollars and I huge house on the water in California. I took the deed directions and opened a bank account.  
  
As I stepped out of the courthouse I decided to be cheep and take the bus, home. I had to switch a couple times but it didn't bother me. On the last pick up before the stop I had to get off at, Remy got on and he was clean and nice looking except for his shirt it looked like he just bought it a garage sale. He saw me in the back and smiled as he walked back. He sat down and put his arm around me he smelled of spicy soap, which I liked at the moment, I guess he showered before he left. So Aubrey what have you been doing today with out me? He asked. I said inheriting 2 million and a house in California, what about you? He started to say trying not to die when he shouted you have 2 million dollars and a, a, a, excitement was holding him back a house in California. I smiled and said yep now we can go find Epic. He hugged me tight and kissed my forehead and smiled like no other smile. After I gave him the good news he was so amazingly happy. It had started to rain half way there but instead of using my umbrella he danced in the rain happily like a little kid. I didn't want to bring up the vampire subject so I told my brain to drop it.  
  
We stepped into the apartment he was soaked to the bone and only my shoes were wet I laughed when she shook dry like a dog but we then noticed that the apartment was trashed and every thing was broken even my lab top (luckily I saved all my stuff on a disk.) but the one thing that worried Remy was the black words on the wall. I asked him if it was Greek and he shook his head and said Latin it's a warning. Saying we're next and I know who wrote that. I said who? He said Kalia. He told me to pack the stuff I had there as he packed every thing he had and then we left for my old apartment. Were I got us plane tickets to California. We would leave in the morning. I didn't sleep at all that night neither did Remy.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
We sat down in the seats on the airplane and waited for the engines to roar and start up. As we were in the air I wanted to get the vampire thing out into the open but if anyone else heard that would be the end for Remy. About forty minutes into the flight I fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The plane landed about seven or eight pm in los angelus. I called a taxi while Remy grabbed our bags. I gave the man the address of the house and he sped off in to traffic. He stopped in front of an ivy covered house maybe four stories tall and the walk well it was like walking to my old apartment from the bus stop. The first words that left my mouth were I love it. I ran up to the porch and admired the woodwork and the view. I was about to open the door when a lady about the age of thirty stepped out and boasted I never thought you'd get here. As we walked in dumbstruck she explained everything. She said you get all the furniture and everything that was here and there is a car in the garage and there are seven bedrooms and four bathrooms. She next handed me the keys to everything and left.  
  
Remy looked at me and said lets explore upstairs. So he took me by the hand and walked me up the elegant staircase to the level we thought the bedrooms were. As l walked behind him I noticed that he was shaking a little I thought it was excitement, we had to climb the seconded flight of stairs to the bedrooms. I found the main bedrooms when Remy disappeared. As I sat on the bed of my room I called out Remy's name over and over and no one came. Finally the door opened and her was standing in the doorframe. I asked him were he was and he said that he got lost and he had found me. I walked to the door and took his hand and said Remy your room is this way. He walked into his room and through his stuff on the floor. He told me to sit down on the bed, I did. Then he said I have to tell you something very important. I answered with an ok. He said I'm a vampire.  
  
I was killed when I was fifteen and then I traveled Europe searching for a worthy opponent till I decided to come to America still searching till I came to los Angeles were I met Kalia and angel and mono and hole bunch of vampires that still couldn't take me on. Until one night we were at this bar getting drunk and when I started boasting about finding a worthy opponent again, Kalia had had enough of it, so she took me to the beach were she summand the blue flames, they take and give immortality to vampires. She held me next to the flames until mono came and pushed her away but also letting me fall into the flames. God as I sat in the fire I could feel the immortality being taken away from almost like it was ripping my bones and muscles from under my skin and Kalia left and I just sat in the fire when a lady ran up with a stick and told me to grab on to it. So I did. She pulled me out of the fire and said are you okay it doesn't look like you were burned. In all the pain rushing through my body I said almost in delirium of cause I'm not burned why would I be. She said well you were sitting in a fire why wouldn't you be burned. No you ninny that's not a real fire that was the god dammed blue flames the only thing that can take immortality from vampires who are not worthy of their strength and eternal life I yelled in frustration. She helped me up and to her van where she drove me to her apartment on Crafered Street. She helped me get my human strength back. That's when I fell in love with her and we got married in the summer of 1992. When I met her she was eighteen and I was again fifteen.  
  
After I became mortal and I met Josilin and wed, we moved to Manhattan and we had epic in 1995. Then after I lost Josilin I sort of lost the control that Josilin had taught me. I started hunting again but I still had epic and occasionally I left her for two nights at Serena's house (she was my girlfriend for a sort time but she still babysat epic after we stopped dating) but one day I left her at Serena's house and then she had to go some were and left her home alone and when I came back her grandmother was there with epic crying in her lap. And she lost it on me she told me I wasn't responsible enough to take care of a child, when I was still part demon. Then she took epic and took me to court and I lost her.  
  
After that I just sat there looking out the window and hopping that epic would return to me but she never did. About a year ago I lost hope in the world and took on hunting again and left the world that Josilin and I made and moved to the apartment that I had on 17th in Maine. All I could do after he told his story about his horrible life was reach back to the clasp of my necklace and unhook it. I shoved it into my pocket not caring if I never saw it again, I hugged him more out of love the pity. I was happy to know I wasn't living with a killer. I stood and said well thank you for telling me and I best be going to bed. He gave me an odd look then I said eagerly I want to be rested for tomorrow because I want to go explore the town okay. I stood and kissed his no the cheek and walked happily out. I laid on the soft bed and wondered since I knew that the dreams were Remy's life then what would the next be. After a while of thinking I remembered he said that some of the vampires he spent some of his life with were in los angelus so I decided that would be part of my exploring tomorrow was to fine Mono, Angel, and especially Kalia.  
  
When I woke I showered and walked down the long stairs to the second floor were the kitchen and dining area was, all I could smell as I walk down was pancakes and eggs. Those smells made me go faster down the stairs. When I reached the kitchen, I opened the French doors leading inside were I saw Remy cooking breakfast, I was amazed at how good it smelled. He asked if I like pancakes and I nodded eagerly. He looked at me weird and said when was the last time you had pancakes? I said when I was fourteen before the car crash. He stopped asking and finished the delicious smelling breakfast. It was so good I literally inhaled it not realizing how long it had been since I had this good of a meal. When I was finished I cleared my plate and started for he door when Remy asked were I was going I said I told you last night I m going exploring. He got off my case and went to another room in the large house.  
  
As I stepped onto Hollywood ave I saw what I thought was a vampire and I was right. I followed her to the beach were she met up with two other men. I decided to be brave and hope that was Mono Angel and Kalia. Closer and closer a came to them and the closer a came the louder their conversation was, when I was a foot away I said hello I m looking for Mono or Kalia or Angel. All three looked up and the boy with blue hair said yeah and who is looking for the three? I said I am. The other boy with red hair spoke now so are you some sort of witch and needs the threes help or are you some sort of journalist finally appreciating vampires? I said nether I'm just looking for you because I have a friend that used to hang out with you guys before a girl named Kalia shoved him in the blue flames. The girl rose to her feet and looked at me she was furious I am not just anyone and I had a good reason to send him there. We swore that we would never kill babies or young children and he broke that promise. He hunted in the park just after sunset and preyed on young vulnerable children. He was too young to be messing with the likes of us and we had to show him what the three could do if he got on our bad side, which he did.  
  
I stood amazed that he would kill innocent children when the girl said wait you met Leo, and are still walking? She pushed my hair back from my shoulder to see if there was any bite marks and when she found none she said it actually worked? She was confused by the fact that he wouldn't hurt me. I became frustrated and yelled you didn't know that the flames would work or not? She shrugged and mused I guess but anyways we got rid of him but now unfortunately our clans suffered from that diction but at least he's supposedly alive and kicking. She smiled with those words and all I wanted was to smack it off.  
  
She stepped back and let Mono do some of the talking which I could tell by looking into his black bottomless eyes he was anxious to do. He was quick to comment that well at least he is back in los Angelus and not in Manhattan. And I knew that he had a baby girl and a wife well that's what I hear in bars around the town is that true? But wait why is he in los Angelus? I answer too quickly because his wife died and his baby girl lives here. Then angel looked at me weird and said wait vampires can't have children? I Contradicted and said well he did and. Mono interrupted and questioned wait is the baby's name Epic? I said yes why. He said because she has a reward on her head. She is supposed to unlock the gates to hell with her blood. Well again that's what I hear.  
  
Kalia came over to me I could sense every bit of her aura and it felt cold and dark. I understand that you want to help Remy but he is no longer our concern. She stated out of no were. I turned and demanded to know were she thought that idea up and she said that she read my mind and that's were she got the idea. Angel came over with a quick glance I heard in my head, we know every thought that is in your head right now and the only vibe we're getting is your need to help Remy. Also we can do harmful things to your memories and thoughts that would honestly baffle the smartest professor in the world. I screamed, that was only way I thought to get him out of my head. He fell backwards in pain. Kalia and Mono ran over to him and asked in concern of their teammate what happened he could barley make out the words, I had hurt him so bad finally he did say she has the sight and the strength of vampire from the silver line. Kalia looked up and cursed under her breath. Then walked toward me and in shock said your human but Angel has seen in you the strength of a Silver and yet you're not a demon.  
  
I laughed and started to walk away from them I heard Kalia yell that she'll find us and she might not be so nice next time. As reached the point where the sand turned into concrete the screaming stopped and I sighed and felt safe again. Then those words echoed in my mind power of a demon yet a human. I couldn't take anymore of those bloodsuckers so I found the bus that went closest to my new home and rode it there.  
  
I walked into the house it was huge and seemed empty. I stomped loudly up the two flights of stairs and flung myself on the big king size bed. I heard footsteps but thought let them come whoever it was let them come. When Remy leaned over my body and kissed my forehead and said so I heard you met the three. I nodded and said also I… He interrupted and said yes I know that you hurt Angel pretty bad he was at the bar on the pier and told me everything. And I know were Epic is and if we hurry we can get her from school.  
  
About thirty minutes later we stood at an ivy covered elementary school. Parents stood looking for their son or daughter. After a few kids walked by I nudged Remy and asked do you even know what she looks like? He gave me a funny look and said I know what she looks like I just hope she knows me. Then I little girl with a black back pack and brown hair and a strip of white came out the French doors and when she saw Remy and I her mouth dropped and she ran over and jumped into his arms and cried out in happiness daddy, daddy, daddy your back and are we going home to the apartment cause I don't like grandma she doesn't like to play or any thing fun? He smiled and hugged her tighter. He finally lowered her to the ground when an older woman about sixty ran over and said Epic get away from him! Then she yelled NO I'm going with daddy. She was trying to pull her away when she caught my eye and released Epic's hand and stood tall, so is she your new hore Remy? He answered smugly no she's my friend that I am helping. I became perky and tilted my head and introduced myself. She gave me a sneer and went back to Epic and Remy. Remy stared at her and finally her eyes soften and she gave in and said Epic knows my phone number have her call if you want her to stay. He smiled and hugged her and said thank you Hannah, he picked up Epic and we went back to the car.  
  
She sat in between us in the front seat on the way home. All she did was ask questions and they never got annoying for some reason. Remy explained about why she had to go live with grandma and then about me and then why we are living in los Angeles. She told him every thing about herself from her favorite color and food to her least favorite color and food. He enjoyed the story she told when she found a vampire book in the library and showed the picture to her grandmother and said it was daddy. We all laughed. She was adorable and you could tell by her features that she was more Remy's child then her mother's.  
  
I showed her to her room and she giggle about how big it was then said Aubrey when I lived with grandma I had a little room. I finished showing her the house when Remy got off the phone with Hannah. He came over and said Aubrey she's ours and Hannah is bringing her stuff over later tonight but he switched the conversation to Epic we need to get you some stuff for your room. She smiled that meant we had to go shopping. He looked at me and said Epic; Aubrey is going to take you shopping all right. She said sure I like Aubrey and she hugged my waist.  
  
She crawled into the front seat of the car. I helped her buckle up and then got in myself. I turned the ignition and backed out of the long drive way to the busy rode. We stopped at an open-air mall, which was huge. I pulled into a parking spot near the entrance. I opened her door and we stated to walk to the entrance when she grabbed my hand and that made me remember Raven and Griffin and a smile crossed my face. I asked her what she likes and she said that there is a store here that had cool things for rooms and she tugged to show me. I stepped into a store that had what I thought was amazing clothes and desks and everything we needed. She showed me a bed frame mad out of rod iron I looked at that and said well we're looking for like toys and cloths because you room has a bed and a desk and all the furniture. She sighed and said okay. I ended up buying a lot of books and cloths.  
  
I saw Remy and Hannah in the living room when we pulled up to the front of the house. I told Epic that we were going to take her stuff to her room then she could put it away. We did that and when I walked down the steps I heard Hannah ask is that women Aubrey a vampire also? He said no but I heard from a couple of old friends that she has the strength and aura of one. She looked at him with a worried face and admitted everything to him. Remy I'm sorry I never trusted you because after you and Josilin got married I thought that I was going to lose her and I did and I wanted to raise Epic the way I thought that Josilin would have but then I found out you had told her about vampires and all that mythology. She had to know Hannah he commented. Yes I know she had to but I didn't want her to be lost in your world also. I stepped in the room and sat next to Remy. Hannah apologized to me and asked if I knew anything about kids? I said of courses I do I helped raise my little brother and sister. I didn't mention they died already. She stood and said I better get going and Remy has already taken her stuff upstairs. Remy hugged her good bye and walked her to the door.  
  
He stepped back into the room and almost collapsed I helped him up and gave him a gratifying look and said you know you should have slept today your not fully healed. He mockingly said when did you become my mother? I helped him to his bed and as I passed Epic's room she saw and freaked, she ran over to Remy and I. she tugged at my jeans waist and yelling what happened what happened? I got him into his bed and started to try and calm her down.  
  
I finally got her in bed and she was sleeping. It was midnight and I entered Remy's room and laid next to him. Do you ever miss hearing your heart beat? I asked. He weakly said yes I do sometimes. I kissed his forehead. He then said but when you lay hear I can hear yours and I don't miss it that much. We fell in to a deep sleep and shared dreams.  
  
3 New Orleans, Louisiana 1957  
  
All night he sat on the roof of the sleazy motel sipping burgundy and waiting for his soon to be prey to stop making him want to through up last months prey. He knew little of the mating rituals of this century but from he saw at the motels and boarding houses he guessed that the women did the acting now. Unlike his day when women were called to be mated with, then sent back to where ever they got them. He liked this century's rules and lifestyle especially in New Orleans. When it came to inconspicuous you came here. Many vampires did and they could feed and no one would hunt them down and kill then like they did my sire, he thought the last part come out loud. He noticed the girl he had been watching the one with the sign on her wrist, enter his room and come to the window. She ask what he was doing out here in the cold. His answer was plan and simple waiting. She laughed and coaxed him back into the room that only had one bed. She looked at him shyly and came closer to him. All he wanted was to brush her black hair back and let his canines grow to their points and sink them deep in to this girl and devour her. But he curved every beast like thought and impulse. After a time of him just standing there the girl dropped to the bed in annoyance and said Leo dear I heard you knew how to make a girl scream and still want more and I heard that you we single. She smiled hoping to get one out of him. He looked at the low neck of the dress she wore it reminded him of the bar maidens from his day. He started to pace and wonder would this be right to do give her what she wants but also endanger her and make his presents known to all of Louisiana. So he took the risk and grabbed her arm and said you want it you'd better not be afraid. She nodded and he went on. He pinned her on the bed and ripped her shirt and then uncovered his canines and started to kiss her long till she was out of breath and as he did, he bit her tongue letting her essence flow into him. He didn't understand why he was doing this, was it to please her or please the little part of his human soul or was the beast inside setting a trap a deadly trap for this girl. Then he became the beast and mauled and raped her. His mind thought many things as his body acted otherwise and as his mind fell to the kindness of sleep the beast went on till morning. The golden morning glow woke him. When he woke up across the room. He saw her body and saw his hands the killing wasn't going to stop he thought and stood his cloths were missing and same with hers. He stood and looked at the room it was covered in blood and realized then her heart still beated. He stepped over to her body and saw she was gasping for air because the beast had ripped a hole in her windpipe. She was suffering and the one thought was to save her. He looked for a knife found one in the kitchen. He took it and sliced open his wrist and gave it to her to drink. She did but in the process of getting the blood she died and never got to be created as his fledgling. He washed up and found his clothes and took off to California and hoping he could have a better life there, and the beast wouldn't come to visit again. Hopefully he could stay away from others enough to not let them know his name or anything about him. And that's what he hoped would happen till he decided that he had taken enough torcher and could die again and not come back.  
  
He woke with a shock he was covered in sweat and almost crying. He woke me up and told me what happened which I had to agree with because we had the same dream. I held him and tried to calm him back to sleep.  
  
At ten I woke again to find myself still with him but epic reading at the end of his bed. I smiled and asked what she was reading. She had a coy smile on and said Dracula with a funny little accent. Then she went on saying grandma doesn't like me to read older people books because she thinks their too old for me and I might get scared or think their real when I know that Dracula isn't real but vampires are because daddy's one. And he'll always protect you and me. I asked her how long she has been up and she said well when I woke up I was on chapter five and now I am on chapter twenty. I sighed and said well I better get up. She said but what about daddy isn't he going to get up. I explained to her that he needs rest because he got sick a little while ago and now he is recuperating and that's why he needs sleep.  
  
Later on, a knock came from the door and Epic ran to get it, I followed close behind. She opened the door to a young man that I recognized as Mono. His blue hair was standing straight in spikes and he wore baggy jeans and a shirt that said in big bold letters "wizzer of Oz". He asked if he could talk to me it was urgent. I told epic to go finish reading her book and wake Remy after she was finished.  
  
I stepped out on to the porch and shut the door. I then sat on the bench while he started to talk. Aubrey I know what your on this earth for and it is already in motion because you met Remy your destiny was set into motion and if you can't fulfill it, it will repeat till the next guardian comes along and fulfills it. I laughed and said all right okay I get it I have a destiny and for some reason it involves Remy and who else so I can come in contact with them too, I said the last part come out sarcastically. He started up again, you don't get it Aubrey you have to protect the world from the blood of that little girl you have living in your house. Because if her blood is speared then all of hell and heaven and earth shall combined then the demons of hell shall over come the rest of the world and dominant and no one except a few demons and vampires want that to happen. I then realized that he was serious I became aware that he cared more then Kalia and Angel.  
  
Out of no were I heard everything that was in his head and I heard every thing from what he had to do and then what he wanted to do to her and then everything he wasn't telling her about her destiny. She fell backwards as his mind became quiet. He reached down and attempted to help her up but her hand shot away and stayed away. He looked worried and said are you okay you look like you saw ghost? My answer got caught in my throat. I said I have to go check on epic and Remy so I better go. I shot up and in the house afraid of what I heard and him I never wanted to have to see him again if I had to.  
  
I slowly walked into Remy's room to talk to him and when He wasn't in the huddle of blankets that I had left earlier that morning. I panicked and looked all over the second floor for him with no luck of finding him I stepped into the bathroom to brush my hair and there he was brushing his hair in the mirror, I had assumed that he had memorized his reflection because all I could see was a foggy shadow in the mirror. Then I noticed what I had neglected to earlier that he was really hot and didn't have a bad body at all. But I did notice the one thing that stuck out on his perfectly toned and shaped body, three scars, one on his neck one on his arm and one on his back. I hesitantly walked over to him and hugged him and took in the wonderful sent of him, he noticed my presence and smiled back at me and turned to me and said so what did mono want? I looked shocked and said how did you know mono came over? He said one I can smell him on you and two I saw you two on the porch from my bedroom. I looked a little self- assured by him knowing. Then I asked if mono had a reputation for being seductive? He said no never, why? Just wondering I said quietly.  
  
He then took interest in the fact that I wore a tiny halter-top that exposed my fair skin on my neck. He bushed back my hair and said do you ever wear your hair up or are you one of those girls that think they look tough when their hair is down? I smiled and said no I just never got used to putting it up. He then stroked my hair back and leaned down suddenly his lips were on mine and then his tongue parted my lips and traced along my tongue it was like I was in heaven or another dimension. I lost my self in his mind and began to understand why he was sick and weak and barely even able to support him self, he hadn't fed on a living thing in four years and he needed to be sustained by human blood or he would really die this time.  
  
I pulled myself back and gazed at his eyes and then I told him Remy you know you have to feed and hunt. He then looked paler then ever and questioned how do you know I haven't fed? I said I fell into your head when you kissed me and so I know you haven't killed or fed or hunted for at least four years. He then corrected me and said it has been about eight years because I just couldn't bring myself out to do that kind of thing after my friends turned their backs on me and sent the worst part of me to the depths of my mind. I just was human again, I wasn't Leo I was Remy and then I had epic to watch and then Josilin. I was the boy I was when I died so many decades ago and I had no rationalization of were I was or who I was. The room fell silent after those words left his mouth. All I could do to try and make him feel better was to lean from my perch on the counter and kiss his forehead and leave.  
  
As I fled the bathroom I remembered that epic's school got out at three and it was two thirty. I ran to the can and drove as fast as I could to get to the elementary school before three. When I found her she was talking to her friend Emily and her brother Devon. He greeted me pleasantly and epic introduced me as her dad's wife. I thought that was pretty funny until Devon became interested with my tattoo on my wrist. He told me that it was the sign meaning guardian of the angel and who ever bares the make is meant to keep the fallen dark one safe from the things that want to use it against the beings that made the key that they put in the fallen one's blood. This Devon guy scared epic and I. He knew too much for the age he looked. He was suspicious and oddly he didn't seem to mind that he was making us uncomfortable. I pardoned our fast goodbyes and quickly took epic to the car just to be safe from this person who knew too much about the mythological world.  
  
When we reached the street a mile away from the house I became my calm self again. I leaned over to epic and asked if she knew Emily's brother? And she said no she usually rides the bus with me but I can't anymore. Then I questioned even if he was her brother but I made my brain drop the subject before we came to the driveway.  
  
As I pulled up I noticed a blue convertible mustang that I had never recognized before. So I told epic to wait in the car until I came out and tell her it is okay to come in. the door creaked open and I heard a crash upstairs, I ran up the long staircase to where I thought the crash came from and there Remy lay and at the other room was Gemini but this time her hair was a blood red and her eyes were normal green and glowing. She growled at Remy get up you weakling. Don't make me help you up because you won't come to the ground for a while. Then she spotted me and let out a low growl. Well, well the guardian of the angel, by the way where is she? I said we don't have her she still lives with her grandmother on sauna Barbara Avenue. She smiled and laughed a demonic laugh. Then in a painful cry Remy said don't lie to her. Her powers are way more advanced then mine and she already killed Hannah. She laughed and stepped over Remy and yanked him up by his neck and yelled through clenched teeth why aren't you dead yet little brother you have faced the blue flames and then the killer of the dead and still your not dead. At the last word she flung him against the back wall, then turned to me. And now with a happier tone in her voice, come on guardian you know and I know you know just speak the words then I will find the angel which will bring you and your mistake of a boy to hell. She walked over to where Remy lay and she grabbed him again and she was about to trough him again but I ran at her a pushed her out the window. She fell hard on to the concert walkway that led to the water, if she had been any other human she would be dead but instead she was unconscious and mad as hell.  
  
I grabbed Remy and helped him down to the car and laid him in the back seat and climbed into the front and backed out of the driveway listening to epic scream what happened to her dad. As we crossed sauna Barbara Avenue I had the inkling to see if Hannah was all right but I decided to take Remy's word for it. I pulled into an ally way hidden from the sun and view of other people. I turned to the back seat and said Remy we need help where can I find Kalia, Mono, and Angel? They stay at the longue demo apartment complex that was made for vampires and witches and other mythological things he said through all the pain rushing through his body.  
  
I had found the longue demo apartments by sunset. I helped Remy to the sofa in the lobby, and went to the front desk and said the man behind the desk which room can I find Kalia or Mono or Angel? He said they are in rooms 65 66 67. He then added they are on the fifth floor. I got all three of us in to the elevator and had epic push the 5 button and the elevator quickly traveled to the fifth floor. I found rooms 65 66 67 and wondered which was who's room then I noticed that on angel's and Mono's doors they had a symbol. Angel's had an angel on his and Mono's had a wolf. So I decided to knock on Kalia's, which was painted, it had a beautiful angel on it but the angel looked like a vampire and the wings were black and not white. She came to the door with a smile then when she saw Remy she swore and her smile left. I said Kalia would you help us? She nodded and invited us in and had us sit down while she ran and got Mono and Angel.  
  
We all sat in her tiny living room. She was the first to talk after I told her what happened to Remy. Well you want us to help you fight Gemini and keep Epic safe. I nodded silently. Mono said sure I'll help it sounds like fun and we haven't had a really good fight in forever, Kalia come on. It almost sounded like her was whining at her. Then with a sigh she pushed back her brown hair and said fine we'll help. What do you want us to do first? Angel said well we best get Remy up to full strength that means he needs I interrupted and said he hasn't fed since the day you pushed him into the blue flames. Kalia looked awestruck by the words the came from my mouth. She stepped over to Remy and said I'm sorry I'm sorry dear and she hugged him and then stood and then started to give orders. Mono I know you can get something for him. He looked odd and said you want me to bring a meal for him? She said it doesn't have to be a human you could go down to the butchers and get pigs blood but if you do get that then you have to get a lot to compensate for what he hasn't had. Then her eyes drew to epic who was quietly reading a book in the chair the she almost sunk into, and leaned over to my ear and said does she know her dads is a vampire? Yes Kalia she does and she doesn't mind that he has to kill people to live she was the one who was tell him that he had to eat more often in the car. She smiled then walked over to Remy.  
  
Mono returned with blood from the butcher and a willing victim that was already unconscious and thrown over his shoulder. He brought both the pigs blood and the human to Kalia's room where they had laid Remy to regain his strength. He refused the victim and took the pig's blood and just looked at it oddly with out opening it or asking for privacy like most vampires like to have when they feed. Kalia got fed up with him and grabbed the knife from her dresses belt loop and took it to her wrist and drew a line of blood and grabbed the back of his head with her free hand and made him drink her blood. He tried with all of his dwindling strength to get away but soon he succumbed to her blood.  
  
When she finally let him free of her wrist he wiped his mouth with a discussed and horrified look of his face. Then approached her and questioned you were a witch weren't you? She smiled and said yeah I was until Cassidy and Alyssa and I found angel and he changed us. Angel blushed and walked out of the room to were the others were standing and waiting for orders from Kalia or Remy.  
  
I finally said to Remy after the color had come back to his features what are we going to do about Gemini cause mono had said that, that Devon guy was a vampire wannabe that would do any thing to become one, and if he'd do anything then he might even go after epic and try and take her to Gemini himself don't you think? He said nothing to my question but he did go over to epic and hug her and told her the plan he had thought for her.  
  
He then took charge and said everyone gather around because we have to discuss our order of attack. First Kalia do you know or have any idea where Gemini might hold up like any nicer demon complexes or hotels? Her face glowed and she said actually I know exactly were she is. Truly I do she is at the apartments you know Remy you used to always pass it and say that you are going to die before you went in there. He smiled and said well, well Gemini you haven't changed a bit. He stood and said all right okay Aubrey and I are going to go there and try to talk to her or possibly kill her. Okay and you three have to watch epic and do not let her out of you sight because that's most likely when she'll strike if we don't get rid of her in time. They all agreed.  
  
Remy and I rode the elevator to the parking garage. He unlocked the doors and turned the ignition on after I got in. then he pulled the car out into the bright Los Angelus sunshine. He then took a right on to the freeway, after about eight miles he took the exit off and wound around some building to where we were driving next to the beach calm and blue and just wonderful. Then he took another right into a dark parking garage of a fancy hotel. He shut off the ignition and pulled me to the elevators. We rode them to the lobby; there we asked which room she was in the bellboy was so courteous by giving us the number with out having to threaten him with bodily harm. We rode the elevators to the right floor and stepped out into a long hall that smelled of blood and rot and decay. This must be her floor I thought by the smell. He then knocked on a door I tried to read what was written on it but it was in Latin so I figured that must be her temporary home.  
  
She opened the door with a devilish smile on her fine-featured face and her hair was now instead of blood red it was deep black. She wore a ripped black short skirt with a high button blouse that was only buttoned at the top two buttons. She welcomed her brother and growled at me. She said little brother what do you and your little bitch want. He said well I wanted to talk to you about why you want to kill my daughter for some sort of ceremony? Oh well then come in she gratefully let us in also knowing that Remy or I could strike at her any time. She sat on her plush black couch and told us to sit on the identical one across from the one she was sitting one. So what do you want to know brother? She was the first to speak. I want to know every thing from where you have to do it to what you need to what the goals will be. He replied in the calmest of voices. She said well first I need you daughter's blood and I need the harvest moon and to be at the demonic church on Broadway to fully have the effects. He then asked why are you doing this and what will it gain? She spoke again more trying to convince him that epic was a damning not a blessing. She had trailed off about bring hell to earth and heaven to earth and having them mix together.  
  
Then she stopped and said brother do you really think that I am that stupid to just let you into my house with a witch and just decide to give all my information? He became quizzical and said I don't have a witch with me? She then starred at me and said well the arua on this little one reads the same as a silver witch. Then he corrected her and said the silver weren't witches they were vampires. She said yes I knew that because the first silver was a witch that was saved by a vampire and was given blood to be saved and then all the rest of her line were born with that blood in their system and Remy our sire Winter was part of the silver so that makes us silver too. I had guessed that those were their blood siblings. Remy stood and yelled at Gemini and you know that they are dead because of you. You were the one to lead that hunter to our home and then you didn't leave until they were dead and she interrupted and yelled back I saved you remember. Yes I vaguely remember he spoke now calmly.  
  
She smiled and came to him and gently put her hands on his cheeks and said dear, dear Leo you do know that if you are to serious and never let the real you out it will burn out of you and just make you one of those things that walk the streets you know our meals? He coked his head and said so your saying that if I never let Leo use my body he will either find a new one and leave me and my life or will we just be like a two headed beast or what will happen? She smiled and said he will take everything that Remy is made of and kill it and then become you twin but I will protected Leo if you do try and destroy him.  
  
I noticed Gemini reaching for something on her back then the next thing I know is Remy grabbing me and we were back at Kalia's and safe. She smiled at Remy and then jumped up into his arms and said yeah! You learned how to blink. He was confused and said I thought warlocks could only blink? She said don't be silly you know vampires of this day and age can blink and you finally did. She hugged him and was proud of his accomplishment. Then I asked where mono and Epic were and she said mono went to go pick epic from school. I froze with fear and said Remy Devon's there everyday getting his sister, and how do we know he isn't going to take epic? So then at that moment Remy grabbed my and blinked to her school but it was too late mono was unconscious and epic was gone. He fell to his knees and started to cry. I then helped him back up to his feet and told him that we'd get her back and alive even if I die trying. We blinked back to Kalia's home and got the rest of the group and went back to Gemini's.  
  
God we're too late she's gone Mono yelled as we searched her apartment. Its okay that she's is not here angel said because we know were she's going right Aubrey? We have to get there before dusk though. I told them. Remy then let out a cry of pain and feel to the floor. Remy!? Both Kalia and I yelled at the same time. Then angel sensed something before we could and called us back. He informed us that this was a trap for Remy. That Gemini had put a spell on the room that when he walked in it would split Leo and Remy apart making them twins and worse Remy back to his violent warlock days. We had to believe him because he was the oldest and he lived with Remy before he was turned. Another cry came from Remy and then he let out an excruciating yell then and then his body split into two.  
  
You could tell by the facial features, which was Remy and which was Leo. Leo had a harder look to his eyes and a scar that ran through the side of his lips and Remy was flawless and gorgeous but he had a harsh aura that you could feel crackle and spark. They both stood and then it was like they had never been one person it was like they were always brothers. The first to speak was Leo he said Kalia dear you miss me? And what do we have here he mused and he pulled me close to him and licked my neck like showing me his control. Then a look of disgusted washed both of their faces. Remy took his turn and said is it me or is there a silver in the room? Leo also questioned that. His next move took the breath from my lungs he bit down hard on my wrist then spat out the little blood he took and pushed me into mono. You filthy little whore bringing a silver into the misted and letting her play her game of human with you people. Gemini then appeared and hugged her forgotten brother. She said well I hope this changes the beat a little children and disappeared with both Remy and Leo close behind.  
  
God damn it! Kalia yelled as in hope to get them back together. We were on the top and now this. Remy isn't going to recognize epic he'll want to bleed her and really he won't know that is his daughter. She added. So what do we do now that we are Remy-less? Mono questioned. I know what I have to do and I need mono to help. I said plainly. I started to direct the orders. Mono you blink us to the church. Okay? , Kalia and angel we need weapons, weapons, weapons. Were in for a fight and if I have to I will kill both Remy and Leo just to save epic and the world.  
  
Kalia and angel left to gather weapons and I prepared to leave with mono. He smiled at me and said well before we get sucked into an alternative world I wanted to say that I love you. Mono's words were so sincere that when we blinked I held on to him and not just his hand. We arrived at the church too soon I thought I liked the idea of mono and I. Remy and Leo held epic on to a pentagram that a skylight on the roof showed on, while Gemini tired her on. We ducked behind two pews and watched and listened to what they said while we waited for back up.  
  
HA!! Oh my god she was the biggest sap Remy you do know that don't you? Leo said to his brother. Remy was silent after that comment. Then in a sudden shock of memory and said you mean Aubrey or Kalia? Who are you talking about brother? Who is Aubrey? Leo asked. Well you were talking about one of the two girls and those were their names. Leo shrugged and then looked at his brother and then to Gemini with a smirk on his coarse face and said hey gem we're going hunting you know around mercer. As he said that angel and Kalia arrived with enough weapons for a war. We grabbed something and stepped forward with me leading. Look it's the silver and her gang of so-called warriors. I shouted in my mind to the others take out Gemini first while I deal with the brothers.  
  
Then out of nowhere Devon grabbed me and yanked me towards Gemini, Remy and Leo. He said I have what you have asked for Gemini now give me what I want. He then through me into Leo who was now clutching me with a dagger to my throat pressing dangerously close. Fine I will give you what you want Devon. Gemini said then grabbed him by the neck and said this may hurt well I won't lie to you, this will hurt a lot. I know and I don't care just do it. She growled at me and told her brother to make her watch and then when i am done bring her over. Leo nodded and held my face to look at Devon.  
  
Gemini let her canines grow to their points and sunk them in to Devon's neck. Devon let out a sharp cry and then succumbed to the weight of her mind pressing on his. Leo drug me over to Gemini and then i watched her take some blood that was from Devon's neck and she painted it on my lips. She then looked at me and entered my mind and said please taste the deliciously that is wasting on your lips. Please just take a taste and if you want more then you can have more but if you hate it i won't push you to have more. She was talking like a mother to a young child.  
  
My body acted with no control and licked the blood off of my lips. Then my legs gave out and i fell to the ground. Monos ran over to me and kissed my forehead and then face himself with Gemini and growled a menacing growl. Quickly and gracefully he stabbed her in the heart with the blade that i had had in my own hands. She died and denigrated into a pile of ashes.  
  
Remy dove on top of mono and sliced through his side like butter and rolled off and grabbed me and finished what Gemini couldn't start. Leo restrained mono while he set up a mental block around Kalia and angel so they were unable to fight. Remy's canines grew to their points and he brushed my hair back from my neck where the artery beated. He bit down and sent a sharp pain through my body. He as he drank i could feel the blood leave my veins and then he pushed me into Leo who had quickly passed mono to Remy and drank on the other side of my neck and when he had consumed his amount they did the switch again and Remy held me up right and took his blade and slice a line in to the flesh below his throat and tilted my head down to the wound. This time i took my turn at feasting on the blood but as i did i was swarmed with a rush of the memories that Remy never told me and the lies he had told. He noticed the tear that ran down my check, he pushed me back to his brother who cut a mirrored image of Remy's wound and made me drink. He's memories were excruciating and dreadful to watch. Finally after what seemed like hours Leo dropped me to the floor. Remy swooped me up and placed me on one of the pews then took to mono.  
  
When i awoke to my new world and identity i saw a pile of ashes and then mono unconscious and baldly beaten. Remy Leo epic angel and Kalia were nowhere to be found. I stood and looked around. I sensed that the pile of ashes were angel's so i was hoping that Kalia got epic to safety. I heard a moan from mono. I rushed to his side and helped him to a sitting position. What happened mono? That i could ask. He said Kalia has epic and angel got killed. And Remy and Leo look out the window. I walked slowly to the window and saw two unconscious bodies.  
  
My prey drive kicked in and i jumped out the window and grabbed both men and blinked back to the room. I sat both up on a pew and then decided that my thirst was too strong to be quenched by human blood. So i took theirs. First i leaned down on Remy's neck and i could feel my canines come to their points and puncture skin to the flow of rich sweet strong vampiric blood. I felt him come to consciousness as mono tied him down to the pew. He threw me off on to the floor. Growling i stood and walked to his brother who was very much unconscious and did the same to him but this time i took more then i did on Remy. So i would never have to be afraid of Leo ever because he could not hide his mind to me so i knew his every attack before he could move a fingerer.  
  
I stepped back into Kalia's apartment to have epic slam into me, yelling frantically are you okay are you okay? I said yes i am but you dad most likely won't come back to us. Just then Remy blinked into the room and grabbed mono and me and blinked back to our home.  
  
He threw mono down smacking his head on the brick fireplace and knocking him unconscious. He then tied me to one of the dinning room chairs and sat in front of me. Soon he began to speak. So you came to, to the thirst and didn't want to hunt so you took our blood? He shouted my brother is barely walking cause of you. You nearly killed him. Well you were about to kill your daughter. I yelled back. He then became confused and said i don't have a daughter. Then got to his feet and said Aubrey you are tracing on near death. He said then i had to correct him and say imp already am dead you were the one that killed me remember.  
  
He picked me up by my shirt into the air and said Aubrey you are a fledgling, bran new to our world and even if you could survive you would never become as infamous as Leo and I. He held me in the air and then said we could make a great team you me Leo we would be unstoppable. Finally I broke the ropes that held me to the chair and I fled to my room where I had a forged blade. When I found it I unlocked the door and he came running in. the cry he made when I sliced his arm and chest was painful even to me. He fell to the floor and as he did mono came too. When Remy stood again I kicked him in the head knocking him unconscious.  
  
Mono came and picked up his body and walked up with me to the one room I had been in once but hated it because it was all gray and the walls and floor were stone. Mono finished chaining Remy up to one of the pillars by the time he too. He flung himself at me but the chains held back. Aubrey what are you doing? Mono questioned as I stepped toward Remy who was now thrashing violently.  
  
I drew one of my blades and stabbed it through his hand into the concert wall he flinched but that was all. I took my next blade and stabbed it through his other hand into the wall and he flinched again. Mono passed me my last blade and I then slowly cut my new name into the skin around his shoulder. I cut the A first and he then yelled what are you doing? I said signing you as one of my pray. Then I put the R he then laughed and said HA! You're spelling your name wrong. And my comment was yes that was my old name as I dug the knife in to make the I and he then said your following us in the zodiac line aren't you I said of coarse I am you are my sire and since you are then why wouldn't I follow. The E was the most painful for him because I cut straight into his muscle. He shouted out in pain. Then I told him that all I had to do was cut the S in and then I would be done but mono also had to sign and take blood. He flinched at what I said. I passed the knife to mono, which took it in his right had. I pulled Remy's head toward me as mono sunk his canines into Remy's neck. As mono drank Remy spat at me getting me in the eyes making me take the knife that was in Mono's hand and cutting him across the lips with it. Watching the blood fall from his fresh wound I leaned forward and licked it off. But before I could finish Remy caught my lips with his and entered my mind saying why do you want to be such a brutal wrathless killer? Just because I was doesn't mean you need to take after me. I returned with I am not like you I kill because I need to and you are only in my way so please if you wouldn't mind and get out of my mind this will be over and done with sooner rather then later. I pulled back from his kiss as mono took the knife from my hand and begun to sign his name into Remy's other shoulder.  
  
When mono finished he licked the knife careful to not cut himself then handed it to me. I slipped the knife into my belt loop and kneeled down to Remy's level and asked do you want to die or be set free? He could barely respond because of the blood lose. He gasped for the air he didn't need to survive but still taking in as if he needed it. Let me live he said in a hares whisper. I said okay and then grabbed one of the knifes the was in his hand and yanked it out. As I did he yelled in pain because the skin had started to heal around the knife. I then asked are you sure you really want to live? As I yanked the other knife out. He said yes I do I want to live this time his words were frantic. As Remy stood the scars that were now a pearl white on is faded skin showed the name Aries and mono on both shoulders. Mono took my hand and we walked out of the house that hell had given us and stepped onto the sidewalk that led to the city. Instead of blinking we walked to Mono's apartment complex.  
  
Kalia greeted us and said so what about Remy is he dead? I said no. She looked shocked and I added Leo is going to be in to same condition that Remy is if he ever comes near me. Well Remy has now been signed by the both of us and he is oddly shocked that I would follow in their line. Kalia said so what are you know? I bowed and said I am Aries its great to meet you. Kalia smiled and hugged me. I looked around no giggles or screaming I asked were is epic? She said Kalia answer was heart breaking and hard to swallow she said while you were with mono and Remy Leo came and in front of me broke her neck. She lifted up her shirt to expose the healing cut across her lower abdomen. I asked where he could be? She said where ever his brother is. In an instant I let go of Mono's hand and blinked to the house that we left Remy in. I stepped up the stairs to the second floor and then a hand covered my mouth and twirled me to face my attacker, striking me unconscious with a solve.  
  
Leo hummed as he cleaned my wrists. So you finally can too he mused. What are you doing Leo? I questioned. He smiled and said do you know what happens when you blood bond two vampires? I shock my head. Then he said well you're about to find out. He moved toward his brother that was very weak and I saw mono blink into the room. I told him in his mind what was happening. Mono picked up a knife and through it at Leo getting in the spine a wound that if he had been human he wound be dead. I stood and ran to mono and Leo yanked the knife out as he stood and said ha you really think that I would just kill epic and not take her blood so I can still mix the dimensions. He held up a container of her blood. He stood and said and we didn't even need that church we could do the ritual right here.  
  
He pored the blood on to a pentagram on the floor and slowly it began to open and crackle and spark. Then I remembered the conversation I had with Remy. He said epic is more of me in her then her mother. I stood and crossed the floor toward Remy and sat by him. I smile and said please come and watch the portal open with me? He nodded slowly and stood with me. I didn't want to do what I was about to do but I had to. I pulled my blade from my belt loop and grabbed Leo's shoulder whipping him around and stabbing him in the heart instantly killing him. I grabbed Remy with a quick move and cut open both of his wrists letting him bleed into the opening on the wall. When it closed Remy was barely breathing and moving. All did was turn and walk out of the room to were mono was.  
  
Mono pulled Remy out into the front yard as I set the house on fire. I couldn't let anything that had given so mush happiness then taken it always stand. I kissed Remy good-bye before I let is soul free by striking him in the heart. I never thought I would have to do that I said I had lost too many people in life and I actually cared for him but now I have again lost more people I added. Mono hugged me and kissed the top of my head and letting his mind intertwine with mine. His thoughts were sweet and smooth but still dangerous.  
  
We stepped back into Kalia's apartment for the last time and gave our farewells. Kalia asked where we were headed me smiled and said well were ever we want. I added well not were ever cause I wanted to heaven but I can't for a long, long, long time. But I do know where I want to go I said. He said and where's that? I said were it all started, Romania. Well that's where were we're going.  
  
As we stepped out into the bright mid day sunlight I felt like I could leave my life as Aubrey behind buried in the minds of the ones that died for me and the ones I killed and the ones that loved me. Realizing that I had been given another chance to fulfill the life I never got to even begin to glance at. I was free to be who ever I wanted and what ever I wanted.  
  
Being that I knew that if I could go back to that day on the bus where because of some freak coincidence I left my purse on the bus for Remy to find. I would have most likely done every thing the same. Mono's words pulled me from my thoughts. He said so my dear Aries I know you what to go to Romania first but what about going to Seattle and seeing the sites there and then head off to Romania? I had a look of questioning then he said I can show you were I was born and were I was killed? I smiled and said sure lets do it.  
  
As I stepped on to the curb Mono for the first time he caught my lips with his in the at most graceful and romantic way. Shocking his lips where warm not knowing if that was a normal thing or something that could be regulated. The kiss ended too soon and I wanted more, but I wasn't going to push because he had waited this long just for a single kiss. So I could wait for the next. Mono's voice softly asked should we blink or plane? I told him through my thoughts blink. He smiled and grabbed my hand and said hold on.  
  
Closure  
  
Aires and Mono  
  
Together they traveled the world. Seeing everything there was to see and them some. Aries became the sire of many fledglings and none of then being born to a name from the zodiac. After about sixty years together mono and Aries had broken their relationship and Mono now fond of a blonde attractive junior high school student named Kristen. He is planning on turning her into a vampire on the valentines dance only if she wishes. Also giving a few of the girls that adore him a chance at immortality especially the two red heads in his mind they would both be ruthless killers and they both have the skill to bring a gypsy village to rubbles in a day. Kristen would be a killer nonetheless most likely being a prankster and torturing her victims till the begged for death rather then her torcher.  
  
Aries on the other had is now contempt with her life as a leader of a vampire gang in Russia. Her one desire was to one day become reunited with her love that is now in the hands of the Russian government. Her one chance now is to find the head of the government system and kill them and do what she has now become famous for death threats. Which she succeeds in doing but her threat goes upon deaf ears because the soldier that was sent with the news was killed on his way leaving Aries to do her own handy work by killing one by one every military man until she got her lover back. Which after a year he was released to Aries and there have been little about Aries since through history.  
  
The end! 


End file.
